1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a method(s) of manufacturing a phase change memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A phase change memory device is a device for storing data using a resistance change generated by a phase transition between an amorphous state and a crystalline state of a phase change material layer pattern.
The phase change memory device generally includes a lower electrode, a phase change material layer pattern, an upper electrode and a bit line. In the method of manufacturing the phase change memory device, the processes for forming the phase change material layer pattern, the upper electrode and the bit line may be conducted separately. Accordingly, the manufacturing process may become complicated, and a correct alignment of the phase change material layer pattern with the upper electrode and/or the bit line may become difficult.